shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nemesis
Additional names: To whoever manages this page, I found at least 15 other names which were not on your list. Also I believe Fulgum should be spelt Folgum instead (if so please remove it from the list) I have added the new ones into this list here: Akoth Amug Ashgam Azdush Bagabug Barfa Blorg Bolg Borgu Brogg Bûbol Buth Dûgza Dûsh Dushrat Feldush Felgrat Flak Folgum Fûlgum Ghâm Ghûra Gimub Glûk Gham Golm Gorfel Gorgûm Goroth Grisha Grublik Gûndza Horhog Hork Horza Hoshgrish Hoshû Humgrat Hûra Ishgha Ishmoz Kâka Khrosh Kothûg Krakhorn Krimp Kruk Kuga Kugaluga Lamlûg Latbag Lorm Lûga Lûgdash Lûgnak Máku Malmûg Mogg Mormog Mozfel Mozu Muggrish Mûglûk Muzglob Nákra Nazdûg Názkûga Nazû Norsko Norûk Ogbur Ogthrak Olgoth Olrok Orthog Otha Paash Pigug Prák Pûg Pûgrish Pushkrimp Ratanak Ratbag Ratlûg Ronk Rûg Rûkdûg Rash Shágflak Shaká Skak Skog Skoth Skûn Snagog Stakuga Takra Tarz Thakrak Thrak Torz Tûgog Tûkâ Tûmhom Tumug Ugakuga Ûggû Ûkbûk Ûkrom Ukshak Ushbaka Ushgol Uthûg Zaathra Zog Zogdûsh Zûgor Zûmug Zunn Sorry it's a mess but I can't seem to edit these into the existing table. Would be grateful if someone could do this. Thank you in advance. AlexFili. Alex.filipowski (talk) 22:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I compared the list of titles I have and there are many missing from the current list, in no particular order here they are: Bone Crusher, Man Breaker, Tree Killer, The Hell-Hawk, Black-Heart, Fast Feet, Blood Licker, Giggles, Broken Shield, Brain Damaged, Corpse Grinder, All Eater, Beastmaster, Flesh Picker, Berserker Master, Ear Collector, Gold Fang, Forsworn, Iron Arm, Lock-Jaw, Thin Bones, Quick-Blades, Venomous, (all of the following are The) Angry, Blue, Catcher, Crippler, Dark, Dumb, Elder, Guardian, Poisoner, Murderous, Runer, Sadistic, Slippery, Stinger, Strong, Thirsy, Whisperer, Thunderer, Whiner, Tactician, Butcher, Flogger, Merciless, Gluttonous, Pain Lover, Map Keeper, Flogger, Rhymer, Metal Beater, Quarter Master, Tainted, Ever-Wounded, Wrath Breeder, Unkillable, Meat Grinder, Executioner, Shield-Master, Spear Master, Blood-Axe, Eye-Gouger, Ripper, Rugged, Warrior, Caragor Fang, Caragor Tamer, Eagle Eye, Flesh Glutton, Guard Master, Hide Skinner, Man Eater, Manhunter, One Eye, Rock Crusher, Slave-Lover, Amputator, Breaker, Armorer, Complainer, Corrupt, Dreamer, Foul, Heartless, Hunter, Hook, Literate One, Noble, Prickler, Rat, Savage, Sneak, Sickly, Singer, Tracker, Timid, Wicked. (of the) Black Gate, (of the) Spiders 21:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) When a captain kills another captain he gains a power level, similar to when he kills a caragor or graug. A great way to push a warchief to lvl 20, just wear down a bodyguard, grab him and have the warchief kill him. Couldn't find it on the page so I'll add it here. Maybe Ill make an account myself. Decapitated nemeses returned I Played this game and decapitated nemesis, but later then a same nemeses returned and his head still attached despite that i already beheaded that uruk. Is it a glitch or what? Yes things like that can happen. In some videos you can see a decapitated Uruk talking!!! 08:06, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Can't edit list of names/titles I've found some names and titles that aren't on either the existing list or the other one on this page, but I can't edit the list on the actual page. Anyone know how to do that? --Ecthelion74 (talk) 19:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) might really appreciate separating the missions vs the events. thanks! Missed a name The tark slayer Ûkbûk the tark slayer (RIP you shall be missed but never forgotten) Renaming page I think the name was supposed to be Nemeses on purpose, since it is a plural theme. Was there some discussion I missed that it should be changed? MDGeistMD02 (talk) 21:01, August 4, 2019 (UTC)